Tagged
Plot Winter time is here and everyone is cold and shivering except the penguins who have heat lamps and are getting tans and playing volleyball. A scientist has come to the zoo in order to watch the penguins in their natural climate. The penguins panic and try to hide all of their lamps and lawn chairs before the scientist gets there. The scientist sets up a heat lamp and all sorts of equipment in order to observe the penguins and stays for a long time. The penguins set up dummies in order to trick him and escape so they can turn up the heat in the zoo's furnace room. They attach something to the heater that increases the heat output to all the zoo's habitats, but before Kowalski can attach a cooling line to relieve steam pressure, he gets an alarm that Alice is on the way to their habitat, so the are forced to leave. Kowalski plans on returning as soon as Alice leaves, but when she arrives, she puts them in a cage for the scientist, who puts tracking bracelets on their legs so they can't go anywhere. They catapult a walkie talkie into the lemur habitat in order to give them instructions to save the zoo. The lemurs go to the furnace room and Kowalski walks them through the process of relieving pressure. They install the cooling unit but must choose the right red button out of 6 other red buttons to activate it so they get Mort to do it. When the knob is pressed, nothing happens. The lemurs have accidentally installed the cooling device on the wrong thing are now in danger of taking out the whole city. They must flood the whole place to relieve the pressure. King Julien twists the valve and releases the pressure and saves the day and the scientist leaves with his gathered data including new information on a new method of penguin communication. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Megavideo *Cucirca *Bigvidpro *YouTube Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'A hacksaw' - To try to cut off the leg tracking devices. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day *Managed to save the zoo (and, when it got to far, half the city) from an explosion caused by a halfway-done job by the penguins. Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The penguins have wind up toy versions of themselves as decoys. *The penguins are warm-climate penguins. They didn't adapt very well to the cold when they hid the sun lamps. *King Julien can balance on his tail. *Skipper reveals that he doesn't actually know anything that real penguins are supposed to do. *Kowalski uses the colors red, crimson, scarlet, brick, cardinal, ruby and rose. *Private has a book with information on penguins, pigeons, flamingos and puffins. *Private evidently knows how to read. *The pressure relief comes through the volcano in the lemur habitat. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases Quotes Photos Category:Episodes